


Sorry Mr. Karloff, You're Just Not My Grinch

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Crack-ish?, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, die hard is a christmas movie, fight me, karloff vs carrey, the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: prompt: Turn that t.v. off! - gabrielanother gift prompt that i was able to keep Christmas-ya bit personalized for her but, hope everyone else can enjoy it.





	Sorry Mr. Karloff, You're Just Not My Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> yes, die hard is officially a Christmas movie! a bit of research done for this drabble led to me finding out who really sang the original Grinch song. gift fic for baritonechick on tumblr.

You walked down the bunker stairs, a grimace quickly settling on your face as the music hit your ears.

_“You’re a mean one, Mister Grinch. You really are a heel…”_

As the voice of Thurl Ravenscroft drifted through the bunker, you stalked down the halls, determined to find its source. You just knew this had to be Gabriel’s doing. He was the only one here, besides you, who was even attempting to pay some attention to the looming holiday. You passed by the library, the giant pine tree sparkling in the lights strung around the ceiling. Minutes later, you trace the sound to the ‘Dean Cave’. You threw the door open in a huff.

**“Turn that t.v. off!”**

Gabriel jumped in shock at your sudden arrival. He turned in his seat to look at you with a confused look on his face.

“Why, sugar? It’s a classic. Don’t tell me you don’t like “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”?” He stared at you incredulously, making no move for the remote as he waited for an answer.

You leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed and shot daggers at the Archangel. “I like it just fine. Just not  _this_  version. Jim Carrey is my Grinch, _not_  Boris Karloff. Now, will you please turn that off?”

Gabriel sighed and relented, changing the channel at random. “Mind telling me what, exactly, you have against dear, old Mr. Karloff?”

He patted the empty space next to him in invitation and you crossed the room to settle in next to him, tucking your feet under you. “I’m taking that to my grave. A girl’s gotta have some secrets, right?”

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll let this one go. But only ‘cause I love you so much.” He turned his attention back to the television, flipping through the channels too fast for your eyes to keep up. He tucked you under his arm, his hand squeezing your shoulder. “Well, since I’m determined to enjoy at least one Christmas movie tonight, take your pick; “A Christmas Story”, or “Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer”?”

You threw your head back and let out a loud groan. “Can’t we compromise? How do you feel about “Die Hard”? And don’t even try arguing its status as a Christmas movie, it’s been made official.”

“Fine, sugarlips, “Die Hard” it is. Yippee-ki-yay, Motherf-”

You pulled him in for a kiss before he could finish his sentence, chuckling against his lips. You pulled up “Die Hard” on the search screen and hit play, snuggling into Gabriel as the opening credits began. Now, this was more like it.


End file.
